Forces of Beings
In Equery In Equery, the forces are just studies. By which help them in their future and future education. Example: The Study of Wavery would teach the student the advantages of water. In Equeria Water Sirenusis: Having related abilities to siren Acidic: To spit acid out your mouth Hydrotation: Teleporting yourself through water Liquidouse: Forming drops of water to build up giant ones Liquidate: Suck water out of an object to make giant bubbles Chlorricane: To make watery hurricanes Tsunamic: Controlling tsunamis in any way Wateresse: To form water into any kind of creature and you Rainilix: Absorbance of rain; shooting it out of your mouth Wavery: Shout waves through hands, feet, and throat Merinessus: Can control and communicate with any animal in water Clouds/air/wind/sound Aura: Absorbing clouds into fog Windra: Blowing wind out your mouth Cirrus: Floating on any cloud Whisperis: To whisper ones fear into their head Echoen: Echo a terrible buzzing sound through ones ears Vocalis: To use voice to control one’s head Earingades: To hear from miles away Rainbowus: To form, create, shape, and use rainbows any way Music/time/possess Vocalize: To shout sound waves Hypnotesus: To use your voice to hypnotize others Karaoke: To steal others voices as your own Armageddon: To repeat time over Clockacus: To travel through time Possesion: To possess objects and souls Heart Crackakis: To break ones heart Heartbeat: To move one’s body by their heart Zingerat: To cheek and ammediately give their force to you Dezire: To make ones heart rought into something ugly Ambitionlis: To argue amoungst each other for the effection of you Heartache: To stop someone's heart Storm Electron: To power something using lightning Icesolice: To freeze anything Frozix: To make cold elements into formed creatures Snowilis: To make snowflakes/snow Boltous: Using lightning bolts for whatever use Sonix: To have lightning speed and ability Katrina: To cause hurricanes to hover you, blow things and people, absorb or push others power away Thunderexis: Creating thunder booms with your hands Haleo: Blasts hale out the palm of your hand Mind Anonymous: Know exactly what you’re thinking; feel your presence Headache: making one’s mind bend Sightix: See into the future, the mind, and their thoughts Blindix: To blind your enemy Emotionil: Play with one’s feelings Change Changix: Able to change your form Sun Sunix: Having the ability of the sun/Royalty needed Effulgence: Having the power to control radiance/shine or glow Fire Inferno: Developing fire sources into your own Phoenix: Having wings of the Phoenix Mantle: Creating lava of use to your will Tempter: To catch fire when angry Earth Flora: Growth of plant life Naturence: The power to talk to flora Earthling: Someone who controls the earth surface Fauna: Able to talk to fauna Forma: Able to form any animal Herbage: Able to possess flora Seasoul: Control the ocean plants with your movement Coring: To raise anything inside the earth’s core Crystals/invisibility/metal/size Crystalize: To form crystals through anything Invisibility: To be unseen Shielden: Shield whoever you wish with an energy field Golden: To turn anything golden Camouflage: To camouflage in backgrounds Metality: To turn metal Razar: To have spikes come out your body Sizo: To be able to change size Gravity Defiance: Defying gravity Agilitance: Gives you agility times 4 of your normal abilities Cometel: Turn into a giant comet Stretchis: To stretch all your body up to unlimited heights Force Sources/Dirt Forcen: Power to make force fields Plasm: Shooting Plasma Filthos: To gather filth in figures Night Starus: To move the stars in a certain place Moonelisa: To have abilities to control the moon/Royalty needed Darkness: To make something dark and shadowy Shadowlis: To form darkness into shadows Fearalaur: To turn one’s fear into a bluish figure Technology Brainias: To be with the smartest of brains Nexus: Be joined by all technology, chips, codes, etc. Actovin: To travel through technology Technology: To bring technology to life Weapons Shields: A (normally iron made) blocker Swords: Handles with sharps (normally long) blades Staffs: Long wooden sticks sometimes with sharp edges Bamboo: Sticks strapped to your legs with a stick to hold for balance Arrow: A bow with a sharp-tipped stick Axe: A long wooden stick with a sharp wide plade Nunchucks: Two chained sticks Sais: Three-spike knife Ropes: Has hard heavy balls at the bottom; throwable Wands: Can generate energy and release as ammo Fun Prankster: To use tricks of amusement as weapons Trixster: To use tricks, words, illusions, and manipulation on your enemies Candi: To make candy figures Bon: To use candy as weapons Imagist: To imagine any object impossible and nonexistent suddenly come true for a medium period of time Flogies: To make squishy bouncy balls. Some may stick Guarder Guardress: To use Anonymous, black force, removence of the body, shove of one’s powers, read minds, and levitate things Force of Beings